Unlimited Hat Works/Guión
Personajes Filia Arte Historia Portrait 00 Normal.png|'Filia Medici' Christine Marie Cabanos|link=Filia Samson ID.png|'Samson' Patrick Seitz|link=Samson Painwheel Arte Historia Portrait 00 Normal.png|'Carol "Painwheel"' Danielle McRae|link=Painwheel Guión :Nota: El guión de esta escena esta exclusivamente en Inglés. Filia - Joke - Unlimited Hat Works Only Filia: Hey Samson, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Samson: Yeah? This oughta be good. Filia: When we meet the Skullheart… what if we wished for unlimited hats? Samson: Hahahaha. What? … Why? What the hell do you think we need unlimited hats for? Filia: Well… since you eat 'em almost every time we run into someone new! It's getting super-duper expensive… de fondo dinámica breve fondo empieza a temblar Filia: We brought like seven yesterday alone! Samson: That's only because bowler hats are the best, kid! Even better than fedoras! It's not my fault they're super nummy. You should just buy terrible hats, like fezes. Filia: But… but fezes are cool! fondo deja de temblar Samson: Sure they are. What would you call this ability, anyway? "Unlimited Hat Works?" Just stick to fightin', kid. fondo se sacude una vez fondo brilla Painwheel: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! I'M IN STORY MODE!!!!!! Filia: Oh no, all caps!! }} Capturas Maplecrest_(Fondo_de_escena).png|'1 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 1.png|'2 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 2.png|'3 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 3.png|'4 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 4.png|'5 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 5.png|'6 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 6.png|'7 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 7.png|'8 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Arte.png|'9 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 8.png|'10 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 9.png|'11 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 10.png|'12 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 11.png|'13 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 12.png|'14 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 13.png|'15 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 14.png|'16 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 15.png|'17 /18' Unlimited Hat Works Escena Guion 16.png|'18 /18' Origen Este intercambio comenzó como una broma durante el desarrollo y fue escrito por Brady Hartel, el diseñador de la Interfaz de Usuario de Lab Zero Games. Mientras trabajaba en el marco del diálogo que se utiliza en los Modos Historia, escribió este guión como una broma y lo envió, junto con las variaciones y pruebas de color del marco del diálogo a Alex Ahad y Mike Zaimont para ser aprobados.Vía Tumblr de Brady Hartel El original detrás de la versión escenas de Unlimited Hat Works es diferente a la versión final que se hizo en el juego, en el que se utilizan varios fondos en lugar de tomar de lugar exclusivamente en Maplecrest y tenía un formato un poco diferente (por ejemplo, utilizando letra cursiva y letra de color rojo para algunas palabras). Es más probable que ocurrieran estos cambios ya que el guión fue escrito como aparte de las pruebas del marco del diálogo, experimentando el aspecto como la forma del texto contrastado contra diferentes orígenes y estilos de texto. Los ajustes realizados en la configuración y el formato en que probablemente hace para que coincida con el nivel de los otras cinemáticas son utilizados en el juego final. La versión antigua no usaba el Portrait de Samson mientras él estaba hablando, lo más probable, ya sea porque el arte no se había completado todavía o que la cinemática se llevó a cabo con rapidez, debido a que solamente se pretendió que sea una broma/prueba. Aunque este guión estaba en los archivos de datos de juego, en si no era accesible para ser visto en el juego hasta el lanzamiento de la Galería de Arte el 1 de Noviembre de 2013. Está desbloqueado para su uso en la Galería de Arte después de completar el Modo Historia de Filia bajo el título "Filia - Joke - Unlimited Hat Works Only". Como el título sugiere el guión es sólo visible en Inglés y es la única cinemática en el juego en no tener opciones de texto en varios idiomas. Referencias y Fuentes en:Unlimited Hat Works/Script Categoría:Guiones Categoría:Guiones destacando a Filia Categoría:Guiones destacando a Painwheel